Re:BlackWhite one
by Asharoth
Summary: Dante is a mysterious person that Shido ever meet. But looks like he hide something from Shido. Just what he hide from Shido? More than that, why he don't want to talk about his past? Is he have some sort of connection to Shido past too? This story will reveal Dante past. (Sequel of "The coming of BlackWhite one") warning: mixing language on some part(english translation was added)
1. Chapter 0

**Re:_Prologue**

It's already spring season. For this season, most of student is already start their new semester. It's a season where a new life story of each student was begun. But… by all of that, everyone still remembered what happen few years ago.

30 Years ago—a spacequake was occurred in the middle of Eurasia, the region that had contained countries such as the Soviet Union, China, and Mongolia, causing them to have disappeared in a single night. The causalities numbered about 150 million, as become the largest and deadliest catastrophe in human history.

Everyone think that just a some sort of catastrophe, but they're not—

Spacequake is a phenomenon that occurred because the arriving of **Spirit**, the unknown existence that exist in the alternate dimension. Whatever they're appeared, the surround will absurdly destroyed.

As the countermeasure of that, Deus Ex Machina Industries or DEM Industries crate a technology that make thing normally impossible become possible, Realizer. With that they also crate CR-Unit. They distribute to any countries and crate an Anti Spirit Team, or AST to fight against spirit. Without anyone knows, they secretly fight them, thinking that the only way to save the world from destruction.

But not all of them—

There is some human that think they can save the world with a peaceful way, without any bloodshed occurred. For that, exist Ratatoskr, a secret organization that tried to save the humanity with a peaceful method. They purpose to resolve the spacequakes without killing the Spirit and instead saving them through conversation.

With their aid, a blue haired boy, Itsuka Shido, who has the power to seal spirit power, tried to save spirit as much as possible. He had experience countless amount of situation that near kill him, but he still tried to save the spirits.

Few months ago, Shido meet a young man that also has the power to seal spirit power. His name is Karakūkyo Dante. Someone who before is a DEM wizard's, but revealed to be a spy from another secret organization who want to save the spirits, Yggdrasill. And now he…

**There he is! Attack him!**

In the middle of chased by some DEM wizard.

"SHIT! Why it's must end up like this!"

"_It's your fault to yell a loud._"

"Yeah…but because of you! If you don't make me argue with you and just accept what I offer, it will not be like this!"

"_But…what just you offer to me! You before tell me to give me 15's of it! But why I just get 10!"_

"Hey! I was hungry that time! Can't you just shut it up! You're already eating it a lot of it before! Just give me some is no problem, right!?"

"_If that the case, you just need to buy 20 already!_"

**Freeze! Surrender already!**

"I was already told you! My financial is really bad right now. I don't have enough money to even buy 18 of it. Beside, reconsider my expense to fund Yuki daily needs! You think it's easy to get some cash like turning the palm of the table!"

"_Then why you don't ask from your organization to give you some fund._"

"Like I can do it! Even they have it; it was for take care spirit there! I can't just take some and use it like I want!"

**Shot him! Don't let him escape!**

"_Yuki is as well a spirit! Just tell them to give you some fund because you right now take care a spirit!_"

"You think it's easily like read a book! Are you forget when I need to do it, I must face **her**!"

*Gulp*

As Nishiro gulped, both face of them suddenly become pale. They remember of **her**, Dante secretary on Yggdrasill, who dubbed by most of people on Yggdrasill as "Secretary from Hell". Even Dante tried to not make her angry whatever he was working.

"_A-anyway, how we can escape from this situation?"_

As Nishiro asked, they near arrive to T-junction of hall, around 10 meter from it.

"Well… based on situation right now… I just need to turn to one of side of that T-junction…, but I think both of side is already filled with a lot of wizards, waiting for attack me."

"_Then, what'll you do?_"

Nishiro asked to Dante. Dante then looks on front of him. On the T-junction, the wall that direct to outside is… window glass. Then, Dante make a grin as he know what he must to do.

"Hey… you see that."

"_Don't tell me… you'll do it again?_"

"I don't have any other choice."

**That's him! Restrain him!**

"_Well… forget it! Just do as you like!_"

"Alright! It's do or die!"

**That's a T-junction! We can restrain him whatever he goes to! Other wizards is already filled each side. If he turn to anywhere, that'll be his dead end!**

The wizards think like that. But other than decrease his speed to turning, Dante just increase his speed of running. Even he was near the window glass, he doesn't turning.

**Wait…don't tell me he…!**

As the wizards say, Dante break the glass forward, lead him to outside.

"WOOOOOHOOOOO! YEEEEEAAAAH! EAT THAT DEM!"

"_Really… you're always being reckless._"

As he falling from 70th floor (yep, that's right! He was on 70th floor of building), the wizards, one by one exit through the hole he just create.

"They're really stubborn. Why they not just give up already?"

"_You're number 1 priority target beside spirit. Of course they'll not give up so easily._"

"Heh! As long I was outside, anything they do will be useless!"

As Dante falling, from a sky, a black thing flies toward Dante

"Well… looks like our ride is coming. Then, let's escape like always."

"_I'm more like the easy and calm infiltrate next time."_

Dante then land on back of black thing that position itself under Dante.

"Then… let's take off!"

As Dante said, the black thing increase its booster and fly in such speed, caring Dante on back of it, leaving the wizards that chase him. His figure is disappear as the light of sun covered him.

**Meanwhile, on another place of DEM**

"There's another report that he infiltrated another branch."

The one who talk is Alisa, who just becomes DEM wizard just now. She's now work under Issac directly.

"Tch! This is the 3rd time he infiltrates! What just those wizards doing!"

In another hand, Ellen just angry after receive the report.

"Calm down Ellen. This is Dante we talking about. There's no way a normal wizards can do something if it related to him."

Alisa tried to calm Ellen, but it end up make her more mad.

"Those useless wizards! It's better to do it by myself!"

"Now now, for our company condition right now, it's hard to let you go by yourself. Beside… we already confirm that Dante was working together with Ratatoskr."

"Elliot… that man… not only they betray us, but also sending a spy that he secretly have to fool us for those years! I'll never forgive him!"

As she said, she walking toward Issac room to give the document and information regarding Dante infiltrated situation. Alisa, who looks Ellen figure fade away, looks to the sky outside the glass window.

"You're really made her mad, Dante. As I though from someone like you."

**Meanwhile…**

"Achoo!"

"_Catch a cold?"_

"(No. It's okay. Somehow I feel someone was talking about me.)"

"_I can't think anyone that has possibilities talking about you."_

"(Reason?)"

"_Too much people that can be the one who talked about you."_

"(Alright, that's it! I'll not buy any takoyaki again for next 6 month.)"

"_Wa~~ sorry! Sorry! I'll take back my words! Please, forgive me!_"

"(Okay… I'll forgive you. So, shut up your mouth.)"

"_Okay…"_

"Ah… my plate is empty. Um… permisi…" [Um... excuse me...]

"Ya?" [Yes?]

"Tolong sate kelincinya 10 tusuk." [10 sticks of satay rabbit please.]

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar..." [Ok. Hold on a second...]

"_Seriously, more!? You tell me that your money is so low right now."_

"(I just go back from infiltrating. Of course I'll get hungry. And besides, the closest country that I can go is here. They say some food on here is really delicious, so I want to try it.)"

"_Geez…_"

**Meanwhile…other place…**

"Dante~~~ when you come home~~"

Yuki just inside her bed with blanket cover her entire body. Looks like… she was depressed.

"I swear I'll throw Sandalphon when he comes home…Mu~~"

Her depressed feeling looks like turn her into Yandare mode.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: Let's go to Yggdrasill!**

_This is… Yggdrasill headquarters?_

Shido, along with Kotori and other spirit just arrive to someplace. Well… their destination is Yggdrasill headquarters that Dante mention, but… rather than something like secret place like inside of mountain or rather under the ground, the place that Dante mention is more shocking.

"Is this… an academy?"

Shido say to Dante, only make him turn around and showed a smile while he point his finger to the sky.

"Welcome to Shinrei(神霊) Academy!"

This development somehow shocked most of them that just know Yggdrasill headquarters, but…why an academy?

Everyone still have a fresh memory about few hours before they arrive here.

**Few hours ago**

Shido just want to see the condition of Tohka and the rest on spirit residence. After that, he go back to his house to prepare the breakfast for everyone, until he looks some unpredictable scene in front of him after he open the door.

A man, lying on ground and above him, there is a girl. Is anyone seeing this, the first thing they think is some sort of embarrassing situation or something related to rape?

But… they maybe think twice once they seen clearly what just happen. It more like… a man, laying on ground hold a spear with his both hand and above him, the girl wielding the spear that looks like tried to stab directly to the man face.

"H-hold it, Yuki! Don't just stab someone that just comes home!"

"**Then~ can you tell me why you come back late~?**"

"Er… I can explain it. S-so… can you remove your Sandalphon from my face already?"

"**Depend. What reason you'll give~~**"

This kind of development… Shido can't expect after seen Yuki and Dante relationship so far, is looks like this suddenly.

"W-wait Yuki!"

Shido tried to tell Yuki to stop, but looks like she don't heard him. He want to stop her, but his instinct tell him that he must not get closer, and he know why his instinct tell him to do that.

A shadow over her faces, with the devilish smile and giggle, and he swear that her eyes looks white pales circle! Is this a manga, everyone will think on first sight that she now on **Yandare** state.

Meanwhile, Dante is… looks like tried to hold back the spear with his might with only his two hands. But because his disadvantage position, the spear little by little get closer to his face.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you. My previous job is infiltrated to DEM branch far to Southeast Asia country and are you know how far that is!? Well… even I just stop for moment for just eat some food because I was hungry! A-And I was flying non-stop here and end up arrive on morning! Is that clear for you!?"

"…"

"Er… Yuki…?"

"…Why you're not tell me from beginning, Dante-kun~~ I nearly misunderstood something here~"

Looks like she come back to her normal self.

"W-Well… you see… such a thing… and this…"

Dante pointed to Yuki Sandalphon and her position above him.

"W-Waaa! Sorry! I really sorry!"

Yuki quickly jump out and suddenly do a Dogeza on front of Dante. He just stood up and patting Yuki head.

"It's okay. It's not fully your fault. I was fault as well because come home too late."

Yuki who heard that raise her head with a smile.

"But~ next time this happen… **you know it…right**?"

As only few words Dante say, Yuki suddenly creeps and her face is really pale. What Dante words mean?

After that, he's just walking direct to bathroom. Well… he's non-stop fly to here without stop so that mean he doesn't take bath before.

"Ugh… my body is stinky. I better take a shower. Shido, can I use the bathroom?"

Dante get inside the bathroom and undress himself. He then walked toward bathroom.

"W-wait Dante! Inside…"

Before Shido finish his words, Dante already open the bathroom's door. And—

"—!?"

In an instant, his body froze on place.

He sees a figure of girl on bathroom. From her height, it's same as Kotori. She has long blue hair with the bangs left out and brown eyes. If anyone seen her, she resemble Shido a lot.

It was Takamiya Mana. And there's no single cloth that was covering her body.

Knowing someone on her back, she turn around. Because of that, Dante can seen her small breast and her naked body. Without any warning, Dante nosebleed.

"H-hhhh-HENTAI!"

With an instant, Dante body forcedly pushed back by invisible wall, creating by territory, to the wall really hard. In an instant, she closes the door roughly. Meanwhile, Dante body just lying there looks soulless.

"_For that… I not… regret… for live… this longer…_"

"(Damn You, Nishiro! Don't just nosebleed suddenly Dammit!)"

After that, Yuki who looks the scene, dragged Dante body out from bathroom with only single towel covered his private part.

**Few minutes after that, Spirit Residence living room**

Dante was sitting on sofa with towel on his neck, looks like he was from bathroom before. In front of him, Shido and Mana was sitting on other side. When Dante looks to Mana, she turned around her face. Looks like she still angry about what happen before. Can be look from her angry face and little red on her cheeks.

"Um… how I can say it but…"

Dante put his head low to the point his face touch the desk in front of him.

"…Sorry! I really sorry for that! I don't have any intention to peek you or anything! And about the nosebleed, is not me! It was Nishiro who's nose bleeding! Whenever he was nosebleed, my body is the one who taken the effect. Please, believe me!"

"_W-wait a second! Why I was the one who get blamed about the nosebleed thing!_"

Seen Dante like that, Mana just sighed.

"…Fine. I will forgive you. Well… it's not like you're the pervert that really like to peek the girl who take the bath. More than that, who's Nishiro?"

Seen Mana asked who Nishiro is, looks like she still don't know about who really he is.

"Nishiro is… well… a spirit that residence inside me. I was already telling you before, right?"

"Um… you just tell me there's a spirit inside your body but, you don't tell me that spirit name."

"Haha… I guess… you're right. I forget to say it to you."

"So, can you ask Nishiro to come out? I want to know how Nishiro looks like."

"Nothing really special really. Just think my appearance with white hair and blue eyes."

"I see… but, I want to look it by myself. The spirit that residence inside human."

"Uh… fine. But I warn you for that."

"Eh?"

Dante just silence for moment and in instant, beside him there's a figure of person on there.

"Let me introduce him, he's…"

"Hello there! My name is Nishiro! You can call me Shiro or better, call me nii…GAAGH!"

As for that, he's flying toward the room ceiling, making a hole when he hit it and stuck on it. In other hand, Dante is under him, on the posture that was just do uppercut to someone.

"Ah… I forget to tell you. He's a pervert and bit like flirty person. If a girl wants to meet him, he's always like that. And it's in the end make the problem for me."

"Um…I-I see… so even he's inside your body, his personalities is difference from you."

"That's right."

Meanwhile, Nishiro who just stuck on ceiling come down.

"Ah mou…! Don't just uppercut someone like that!"

"If you can give a proper introduce, I'll not do that. Moreover, you look like want to hug her and tell her to call you some ridiculous nickname."

"Don't say that~ is not like that! I just want to give a warm hug for our first meeting."

After he says it, Mana jolted as she covers her breast area.

"You're right Dante. He's pervert."

"W-wwaaa…! I'm not the one who pervert here! You know, before on DEM Dante was once peek El…GAAGH!"

Once again he's flying to ceiling, makes a second hole and stuck on there. Dante who do uppercut, but this time, looks like he as well use a territory on his fist, make Nishiro stuck deeper.

_**Wa—wwwaawawa HENTAI! *BUGH!* *SLAP!***_

"**GYAAAAAA!**"

It seen Nishiro stuck to the point that his head pop out on one of spirit rooms, and more like she's in the middle of dressing. Really, those sounds of punching and slapping from above are really loud and hard. Well… as expected from uppercut that strengthened by territory can make him thrust it so deep.

"Um…Dante. What just Nishiro wan—"

"**Did you say something?**"

"Er… no…"

Looks like Dante on the bad mood. He somehow develops a dangerous aura around him when he talks. It's better to not talk about it anymore.

In the other hand, Nishiro still not move from his stuck place.

**After everything just happen…**

After some sort of that situation, Nishiro who get beat up get back inside Dante without say any single word.

"Well… everything is alright. I better go back now to give report."

"Report?"

Shido asked to Dante with confused face.

"Yeah… you see, I just come back from infiltrated one of DEM branch somewhere. After I do that, I must report anything that happens back there, as well anything that I get from there."

"Oh… I see. Hey Dante-san, can I go with you?"

Mana asked to Dante. He now is the one who confused.

"Er… why you want to go to my workplace?"

"I just want to know how your place. You're before say that you're spy from there. I want to know like what that place really is."

"Other reason?"

"If you ask, I want to know what kind of secret organization that until now even DEM don't know it was exist."

"I see… so, that's your reason. Well… I don't mi—"

"**Then, can we go too?**"

"Eh!?"

From other place, Kotori just go inside to living room.

"Heh? You want to go too?"

"Yes. Well… I was just curious anyway. Beside, because we just cooperated, it's better to know each other place so… if something happen we can call each other easily."

"Er…that's…you're right. Then, is there anyone that wanted to go too?"

"Oh! Me! I want to go too!"

"Kuku…if my kinsmen want to go, I as well will go too!"

"Description. Kaguya just want to not get leave behind."

"S-Shut up, Yuzuru!"

"Ara ara. Not invite me to the fun thing?"

"Nightmare! Why do you come here!?"

Looks like Mana relationship with Kurumi still bad.

"Alright alright. Geez… anyone else?"

"Shido too."

"W-why I must go to, Kotori!?"

"So you can know about it. And as well…um, well escort us when we were there."

"What with that reason."

"She's right, Shido. I maybe can't be with you all on some time there. And as well to make you know the place, if you anytime need my help when I wasn't around here."

"Er…"

Shido somehow find a hard time to answer it. Moreover, other girls was stare him.

"W-wait! What about Yoshino and Natsumi? They are out, right? Who will take care of them after they come back?"

"Are you forgetting Shido? There's Ratatoskr for that purpose."

Heard that, Dante as well give some opinion.

"Well Shido. If you still think that wasn't enough, Yuki can stay here to look after them."

"Yes, Shido-kun! For housework and such, leave it to me!"

"As long you not burn everything like before."

"Mu~~ Dante-kun, don't say that!"

Is she was burn a kitchen before? Shido can't think about it.

"Then, anyone else?"

…

"Okay. If there's no one anymore, I'll call for the transport. Wait a second…"

Dante took out his phone and call some number.

"Hey, can you retrieve me?…yes…well, yeah…no, there's other…6 people, include me…yes…need some time?...okay…I get it…okay, I'll wait here…right…see ya on place."

Dante end his call.

"Alright. I just call my friend on there to pick us. It's need some time, but you're okay with it?"

"Don't worry. We can wait."

As Kotori say it, everyone wait on living room. Until—

[Pip][Pip], There's a sound.

"Ah. Looks like it's done."

Dante took out his phone and do something with it.

"Alright. Everyone, please gather around and make a circle. I don't want someone body's get cut because of miss-calculation of range of teleportation."

"W-wait…teleportation?"

"Yep. We'll use the teleportation method to go there. If you ask why I have it… of course I have. You're already teleport by it few times, right Shido?"

"But, you use a same device, right?"

"Err… not really same actually. But for other parts, mostly same."

"If that the case, if the target location is really far, is there something wrong will happen when the teleportation happen?"

"Correct. Because of that, I make something to fix that part."

He showed his Smartphone.

"This phone is not a normal Smartphone. This is also the part of teleportation device, so it can pinpoint the exact location without worry about something happen when the teleport happen."

"Oh… that's why you can suddenly vanish like do a teleport before."

"Yep. That's right."

With that explanation, Shido, Kotori and Mana know what happen back before when he can suddenly vanish from spot.

"Alright. Let's not waste our time. Yuki, I'm counting on you for take care the place."

"Okay, Dante! Leave it to me!"

Dante then press the screen of his Smartphone and looks like active some application.

"Alright…! Let's GO!"

He press again the button on screen and everyone surround engulf by bright light. In an instant, they're vanishing.

**Current Time**

"But… I still can't believe that the Yggdrasill headquarter will be an academy."

"Nah… You'll believe it. Honestly, this place is just one of few headquarters that spread around the world."

"Www-wait…what?!"

'So… this is just one of few of headquarters! How big is Yggdrasill is it!?' Shido can't even image how big is Yggdrasill is. Well… he even doesn't know for sure about Ratatoskr too. But he know one thing, if there's some organization that have some business around spirit, they mostly really a big organization. He's remember that DEM Industries, the one who want to hurt spirit, actually a big company that spread around the world. So, for Ratatoskr or Yggdrasill, they must also really a big deal too.

"Can I ask something?" Kotori asking.

"What is it?"

"Why must a school?"

"Ah…that's…you know…hey, you're already knowing the reason too, right?"

"Er… no, I don't."

"Hah…Alright, let make some quiz. What the place where you can learn about society, knowledge, and other thing in single place?"

Everyone suddenly think about it.

"Err… school?" Shido answered.

"Ding dong! That's correct Shido. School is a wonderful place for learn a lot of thing that they'll face on live. As well give a great insurance for it."

"You mean… to spirits?" Kotori says.

"Yep! And the great example for it is Tohka and other spirit that enrolling to school. They can learn about friendship, hard work, goal, failure and other such of thing that the student will learn and will be use when they face the world."

"Ah… I see. And the reason you choose school so you can watch them over easily, right?" Mana says.

"That's right. Like kill two birds with one stone and as well make me have some free time to relax."

"You're really carefree about it, don't you?"

Kotori little complain about way of Dante take care all of this.

"I can't deny it. I'm a carefree person anyway. Well… as long as everything is okay, I guess…"

Shido looks to Dante who not really care about what he says. Is this person able to keep everything fine with his aptitude like that?

"Okay… for now, I'll give some tour around this place, before I give my report back."

Then, they're walking together with Dante. When they pass the gate—

"**DANTEEEE!"**

Someone call Dante with a loud voice and suddenly hug him. It was one of female student, can be seen from her uniform. She's shorter than Tohka but taller than Kotori and Mana. She has water colored hair and greenish blue eyes.

"Ah… Ren. It's feel good that you're still okay. Everything alright?"

"Yes Dante! Everything is okay and solid!"

She is really cheerful. And as well looks like really close to Dante. Wait—

"Um…Dante, who's this girl?" Mana asked.

"Oh yeah, right… Let me introduce her. Her name is Tachiaga Ren (立上連). She's student and also vice-president of Moral Committee of Shinrei Academy."

"Um… hello…is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!"

"And… she also a spirit."

"What!?"

Wait… she's a spirit? With that sort introduce, everyone surprise that they meet another spirit's suddenly in front of their eyes.

"Oui? Is that you Dante-san?"

There's another female student that approaching Dante. This time is a girl with same height as Tohka and had a yellow-blonde twin drill-like style hair and grayish-blue eyes. Aside from that, her bust is…well… pretty big.

"Oh…Audrey, you're there. Looks like you're on good mood."

"Oui. I was on good mood because I just defeat that self-centered girl in her own game."

"(Is it you as well self-centered too) Ah…so she loses on her own game. Well, whatever. With this game er… it is 24 win for you and 23 win for her, right?"

"25 actually. I just beat her on two games recently."

"**THAT'S A LIES! You're not winning that time!**"

There's someone who shout aloud from afar. There's a girl with short black hair running toward Dante with such high speed. She then stops in front of him. Knowing the one she searches near her, she only stare to her eyes, vice versa. Their stare somehow make a spark. More like someone who stares to their rival.

"H-hoi… can you two stop for your fight for now?"

**NO WAY!**

They said it to Dante and stare each other again.

"Hah…What a mess…And…Ren…"

"What is it Dante?"

"**She**… was not here…right?"

"Um… that…"

Ren can't give proper answer and only give a wry smile to Dante.

**DAN~TE~KUN~~**

There's sound of someone call Dante, but in instant Dante jolted and sweating with his face somehow pale.

Everyone except Dante looks to direction of sound. On there, standing a young woman. From her appearance, she looks like on her 20's. She had a long black hair that tied-up on right side of her and have crimson eyes. She's pretty tall, mostly little taller than Shido himself.

"Dante, who is—"

Before Shido can ask who she is, Dante already vanish from location. Far from there, there's someone that run really fast like escape from something. Wait…. Is that Dante?

When Shido want to looks again to the woman, she just passes him with incredible speed and chasing Dante. She then jumped really high and sharply kicked Dante from back. In instant, Dante get stop by her on spot while she place one of her foot on Dante back.

"**It's already long time since you visit here. Right, Dante?**"

"U-uuhh…y-yeah. T-that's right."

"**And~~ looks like there's some paper that still placed on your desk.**"

"U-um…you see, I quite busy recently. S-so, I hardly can visit to do my thing here."

"**If you say it was quite busy to even able to infiltrate one of DEM branch, can you explain it?**"

"U-um… that's…"

"Well, there's a lot of work you need to do so, **let's not waste our time**."

Without anything to say, Dante get dragged by her to somewhere. Everyone who looks that only can be dumbfounded about it.

"Um… where she dragged him?" Mana asked to Ren.

"Mostly… to his workroom. You know, even Dante is looks like hard worker, he isn't. He only hardworking to something that he interested with. Other than that, he's mostly slack off from his job and going somewhere else."

"Haha… I see…"

"Because of that, Miruko-san works become harder. And as well make this kind of situation always happen when Dante visit here."

"Is there a case that she doesn't know he was here?"

"There isn't. Even Dante was few times come here secretly and silently but she always found him whatever he tried it."

"Haha… well, I just will pray for his luck then."

"That's right. Alright, from my view he was just want to give some tour to you all around here. Well… I'll replace him because after you seen that, there's maybe need a long time to wait him back."

"Okay… then lead us the way."

"Okay! Follow me! I'll tell you all thing here, as well introduce to other spirit that also here."

As they agreed, Ren lead everyone to tour the facility on the place.

They walking around while Ren touring them. For the first sight, the academy is pretty big. The school building separated into few parts. There's main building, a 3 floors building that place for student for study. On the outside not far from the main building, there's a 2 floor building like apartment that reclaim to be a dormitories. On the backyard of main building, there's a few sport field and also a school club activity building. On the right side of main building, there's a building. From Ren description, on outside it's just normal building that used when there's something related to education department or other school related things, but on inside, really deep inside, it was the real headquarter building of Yggdrasill. Only the spirits and some people that related to organization those know about it.

Just when they're wanted to pass one of rooms on that building, they heard someone, mostly Dante and the woman that called Miruko that in middle of argue and… other sound that they not want to image what is that sound is. As Ren only clapping her hand together, everyone do the same and silently pass the room without make any sound.

After that, they arrive on some room that to be guest room.

"So…that's it! That's all I can introduce to you all, and sorry for the spirit's thing. They're maybe pretty busy and as well scatter and were around normal student so is hard to introduce to you all."

"It's okay. If they're busy, we have no right to disturb them." Kotori says.

Just when they're talking, someone get inside the room.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to can't give a proper welcome."

"Don't worry. We don't mind it."

"But…you're important guest because you were from Ratatoskr, correct? As we already cooperated, at least we can give some proper welcome."

"It's okay, really."

"Alright. Then Ren, you can go back. I'll do the rest from here."

"Okay then. See ya!"

Ren then exit the room. Meanwhile, Miruko just sitting on other side of sofa.

"Very well. If there's something that you want to ask, just tell me. I'll try to answer as much as I know."

"Then, is okay to leave Dante like that? I mean, well… from what Ren say, he's always slack off." Mana asked

"Don't worry. After the last time, I was already place bigger security for it. If he tried to leave before he done his work—"

Just she say it, the cup that she just take get some crack suddenly. The mysterious yet dangerous aura just behind her. Everyone who looks that has known the reason why Dante is really afraid to her.

"Honestly, there's something I want to ask." Kotori says.

"Ah… ask as much as you like, Kotori-san."

"Just who… is Dante is?"

"Well, he's Yggdrasill director, ex-wizard of DEM Industries, someone who have—"

"No. It's not it. I want to know who really Dante is."

"And I as well want to know something too." Mana added.

"E-Eh…? J-Just what you want to know, Mana-san."

"Why Dante… is never talk anything regarding his past?"

"…"

Miruko suddenly fall silent.

"I-I mean, even when on DEM, I was once asked him but, he was never tell me anything other than he says that it's just a past. Is there something happen to him on past?"

"…"

She's still silent. Then, she stood up.

"There's… a reason why he don't want to talk about his past."

"Reason?"

"Yes."

Everyone fall into silent. So, Dante have a reason why he never and tried to avoid anything regarding his past.

"W-well… if it's something that he doesn't want we know, then—"

"No. It's better for you to know it, rather than it was keeping it a secret."

"Then, let's hear what it is."

When Kotori suggest it, everyone just ready to hear the story from Miruko.

**Meanwhile**

"Alright. It's done."

Dante just finsih his work on desk. After that he open the window and look to the moon. The gentle wind pass him, move his bangs to the side.

"...hah..."

"_Something__ wrong?_"

"No... it's just... when I seen all of this again, I still can't believe I was able to achive this kind of situation."

"_Yeah... calm and peace._"

"Right...calm and peace. I wonder... if I don't meet him that time, is I able to achive it?"

"_It's not just because of him. Your hardwork and sacrifice is the one who make it._"

"Right..."

"_It's make me remember that time._"

"You're right—"

"**—that time...**"


	3. Character Data Update

**Character Data [Update]**

* * *

**Karakūkyo Dante**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Male**

**Height/Weight: 1.87m/68kg**

**Species: Human, Spirit?**

**Angel: Raziel (Nishiro Possessed)**

**Power: Sealing Power, Other (Unknown)**

**Weapons: Anykind of weapons**

**Equipment: [True-Kusanagi] AR-Unit, [Spirit] AR-unit, The Profiler (his custom-made smartphone)**

**Like: ****Person who can be trust, freedom, Pocky**

**Dislike: Backstabber person, someone who call him naïve, hard working, anyone who hurt the one he care, anything related to sex and pervertness (partialy)**

**Appearance**

A young man that looks like on his 20's with mid-muscular body, straight black hair down to his neck with bangs and dark brown eyes with scar on left eye. From other description, he's like older version of Shido.

When in half spirit mode he showed to has some white color on his hair and one of his eye become light blue, and in full spirit mode he has fully white hair and both of his eye become light blue. His left arm will glow bright blue line.

When he gets into "ripper" persona, his eye has red light on center of his pupil that will leave trail of red line whenever he move.

When he's use AR-Unit, he'll wear a male-type black wiring suit.

**Personality**

A carefree person who mostly does anything he wants, but he can be serious one too. But when in "ripper" persona, he will become a sadistic person who enjoying both hurting or getting hurt by someone. But beside that he is very kind person.

Another description from Yuki:  
"_He's kind, but as well not. He's strong, but as well not. He always take everyone despair inside they heart, make them always be happy, no matter how he can do it. Even if he's must kill his own feeling."_

**Combat**

Highly specialized in any combat due his past experience on military. His main weapon is katana and he's able to use pair of it in same time without decreasing his power or speed. But he's able to use any kind of weapon with the same level, depend on situation.

Prefer to go without any help like use CR or AR Unit on fight, but due the situation, he end up use it. After he train himself secretly, he have a abilities to neutralize the territory with his own body.

His use of any CR or AR Unit is really changes when he is in "Ripper"state, become more reckless and dangerous. Its speed is making him only leave red line trails when he is moving. Due of this fact, most of DEM wizards give him nickname "Blood Ripper Wizard".

**Spirit Abilities****(Nishiro State)**

Dante's spirit power describe as "speed-style like power" mean that's his primary has a fast-move whatever he use his power. In this form Dante have an enchanted both offensive and defensive. He also has extremely speed who even just little jump can make him move like teleporting. Dante able but rarely use a high energy attack-type to fight. Later he'll showed able to summon endless chain who he can summon from thin air to either attacking or just for hold enemy movement.

Another power Dante have is a "Sealing-Power", make him can seal spirit mana like Shido do but with differences on way of sealing. But not like Shido, Dante can't "borrow" the power of a Spirit he sealed.

**Other Abilities**

**Extreme Durability**

Able to endure most of attack, even the life threatening one

**Extreme Sense and Reflex**

Able to sense and reflex against any kind of attack on extreme method

**Extreme Speed**

Able to move on high amount of speed

**High Mana-type Durability**

Able to endure mana-type attack. Due of high amount of durability, any kind of mana-type attack is no longer effect him

**Territory Breaker**

Able to neutralize territory with his own body

**Speed Perception**

Able to to perceive speed such as slowing down the object time around him. He rarely and only use it on emergency situation due someone who will use it on wrong way (Nishiro)

**Mana Perception**

Able to see and sense mana surround him, even the hidden one (like spirit with her mana sealed)

**Master of Hacking**

Able to hack any kind of electronic things and information even from place with highest security (with The Profiler)

**Sharp Sighting**

Able to look clearly from great amount of distance

**Spirit Stats ****(Full Analysis)**

Spacequake: AAA (Shared With Nishiro)

Spirit's Astral Raiment: AA (Shared with Nishiro)

Angel: SS (Shared with Nishiro)

Strength: 295 (Shared with Nishiro)

Consistency: 290 (Shared with Nishiro)

Spiritual Power: 300 (Shared with Nishiro)

Agility: 309 (Shared with Nishiro)

Intelligence: 310 (Dante-only)

* * *

**Shizukana Yuki**

**Age: Unknown, 16 (from appearance)**

**Gender: Female**

**Height/Weight: 1.66m/47kg**

**Species: Spirit**

**Angel: Sandalphon (another version/shape)**

**Powers: Mostly same as Tohka**

**Weapon: Spear**

**Like: A kind person, Dante, Udon**

**Dislike: Getting fooled, Insect**

**Appearance**

The slender young woman with long black-greenish hair that tied up and pupils which colored dark-green on top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half.

**Personality**

She's very cheerful person that sometime can be very childish but she mostly acted mature. Due her little airhead-like personalities, she can easily fooled and in the end she get angry because of getting fooled.

There's a time when her personalities while change into Yandare-like state, but Dante always can calm her from that state.

**Combat**

She's able to fight with high spear and martial arts due get trained by Dante. Most of her attack use high energy-like attack that she focused on her weapon, decreasing the surround destruction.

**Spirit Abilities**

Mostly same as Tohka

**Other Abilities**

**High Sense and Reflex**

Able to sense and reflex on any attack in high speed

**High Durability**

Able to endure any kind of attack. Increasing due her Astral Dress

**Flight**

Able to fly with help of territory

**Spirit Stats**

Risk Factor: AAA

Spacequake: B

Spirit's Astral Dress: AAA

Angel: AAA

Strength: 233

Consistency: 205

Spiritual Power: 130

Agility: 150

Intelligence: 90

* * *

**Nishiro**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Unknown, Male?**

**Height/Weight: Unknown, mostly same as Dante**

**Species: Spirit**

**Angel: Raziel**

**Powers: Same as Dante description**

**Weapon: Katana**

**Like : efficiency, knowledge,Takoyaki, woman**

**Dislike : inefficiency, trap person**

**Appearance**

Same as Dante with difference like white hair and light blue eyes.

**Personality**

He's a person who rarely talk unless it's needed, but mostly talk with Dante inside his mind (and mostly make them argue). He's as well to be pervert due easily get nosebleed when seen woman naked body or something that make him passionate (always woman mostly).

**Combat**

Same as Dante.

**Spirit Abilities**

Same as Dante description.

**Other Abilities**

Not difference from Dante (due his body is Dante body)

**Mind of Knowledge**

Able to save countless amount of any sort of information and knowledge

**Manifest Body**

For few amount of time, able to manifesting his own body and can freely change its appearance.

**Flight**

Able to fly with help of territory

**Spirit Stats**

Spacequake: AAA (Shared With Dante)

Spirit's Astral Raiment: AA (Shared with Dante)

Angel: SS (Shared with Dante)

Strength: 295 (Shared with Dante)

Consistency: 290 (Shared with Dante)

Spiritual Power: 300 (Shared with Dante)

Agility: 309 (Shared with Dante)

Intelligence: ? (Due "Mind of Knowledge") (Nishiro-Only)

* * *

**Alisa Amelia Evanhart**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Female**

**Height/Weight: 1.68m/47kg**

**Species: Human**

**Equipment: normal CR-unit, [Pendragon] type-β ****CR-Unit**

**Like : Discipline person, regularity, hamburger**

**Dislike : Undisciplined person, irregularity, unexplain situation**

**Appearance**

The young woman that looks on her 20's. She has pale silver long hair that reach below her shoulder and blue eyes. During combat, she wear black CR-Unit.

Due her enchantment surgery, her eyes turned into mix of blue on upper side and pale yellow on lower side of her pupil.

**Personalitiy**

She's can be kind but at the same time a strict person. Most of her act is because the effect of Dante teaching. Her personalities somehow become more strict after the (fake)death of Dante.

She can be very stubborn to something if that related to Dante due she has some feeling to him. This personality that make her will do anything to make Dante back to her side after know Dante survival and defecting.

After learned why Dante defecting, she's no longer to be stubborn and back to her old personality, a kind and strict person.

**Combat**

She's able to fight with anykind of combat situation and terrain due her military experience on AST. Most of her way of fight is learned by get trained by Dante personally.

Due her enhancement surgery, she's now fight on a same level of Ellen and strange enough not decreasing her lifespan but effect her memory (healed due Dante).

**Other Abilities**

**High Durability**

Able to endure any kind of attack. Increasing due enhancement surgery

**Mana-type Durability**

Able to endure mana-type attack. Increasing due enhancement surgery


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 02: The Black Past**

**Part 1: Finding a Hope that I lose**

**13 Years ago**

_Snow…Only that white thing that fallen from sky. Fall to the ground, make it white._

There's a boy. He's sitting on side of street. He's only covered his body by single ripped cloth to hold the freezing air that passes him. He only sitting there, with blank stares only can look from his face. On those blank stares, he hugs tightly a white sheathed short sword.

People that pass him don't even care about him. They only pass him. Some of them that look to him, only just to say whatever they look on that boy.

_What with that boy?_

_Is he doesn't have a home? Or he was run away from home?_

_What an unpleasant sight…_

_What is he holding? Is that a weapon!?_

_Why a kid holding such a dangerous thing?_

_That kid… is he just kills someone with that!?_

_Mommy looks! He's holding a sword!_

_Shh! don't get near him…!_

Again and again… All that words thrown to him, but he doesn't concern it. He's still stares blankly. Then, he's stood up and walk to another place. He then arrives on some alley and sitting again. He looks restless. He looks skinny and looks like not eat anything for several times. He sitting there tired. He only looks to sky blankly without any mean.

"This white thing… its make me sick… to only look… to it. Make me… remember…"

Inside the single cloth that wrap that boy body, can be seen boy body. He wears cloth that ripped apart. On that boy body, there's several wound and injury. When the boy touch the wound, he can feel some intense pain that will make anyone who feel it will scream, but the boy doesn't have any single energy left for scream. Even through doesn't have any energy left, he still able to hold tightly the white thing that he's holding. It's just like… he feel that he can release it.

"Hah… after all… the world already… gives me… this kind of fate. Haha… what a world…"

The boy sounds slowly get smaller. Even his breath neared can't be heard. If someone able to hear his heartbeat, it's slowly fade away. His skin become pale. Slowly the boy closes his eyes. He doesn't have energy left. Then… his eyes closing completely and his body… not move anymore.

**Unknown time later**

The boy slowly opens his eyes. Due the bright light come direct to his eyes, his sight becomes blurry. After some time, he's regain his senses.

"Again…? Even the world give me this kind of fate, it's still not want to let me go eh…? What a joke…"

The boy then tried to stand up. Strange enough, even before he feel that he doesn't have any energy left, he can stood up normally and he even feel his energy is full like nothing happen before. Moreover, some of his wound is somehow healed.

Not long after that, an old man, maybe around his 40's sitting on a wheelchair with a young woman wearing glasses that looks on her 20's who help him pushing his wheelchair.

"Your current body situation looks pretty bad."

"…"

"Don't worry. I'm not here to mock you or anything."

"….then, what do you want from me?"

The boy seem feel suspicious to the old man in front of him. He seems like will run anytime if he feels something is not right.

"There's something I want to discuss with you. Can we?"

"Just what you want to discuss with me?"

"I'll tell you. For now, let's go to comfortable place."

"…"

"I said don't worry. I'll not do something bad to you; especially from what you look those happen to me."

"…fine. So… where should we go?"

"There's park nearby. Let's talk on there."

As the old man going to park, the boy followed from behind. His stare of suspicious still bright on his eyes.

Then, they're arriving on park. On there, there's some sort of table that looks like the park property that everyone can use. The old man sitting (more like placed his wheelchair) on side of desk with the woman that pushing his wheelchair on side of him when the boy also sitting on another side of it.

"In here, we can talk comfortable."

"…"

"So, how's your day?"

"Just tell me what you want to talk about."

"Don't be so tense. We're here to talk. Please, be relaxed for now."

"…hah…fine. But I tell you, I more like to talk directly to what we'll talk."

"Straight to the point… alright, let's talk about it now."

The old man relaxed face suddenly change to serious one.

"I want you to help me."

"Help you? What kind of help you need from a sickly, wounded boy that always brought something dangerous everywhere?"

"Let's change a little about topic. Now… are you known about **Spirit**?"

"…!?"

The boy had seen surprise about the word that just comes out from the old man mouth.

"Looks like you know something about it."

"…then, what is connection about me know about spirit and your requesting of help?"

"It's connected. What I… what we want is your help of your **power**?"

"Power? What do you mean about **power**?"

"We're already watching you from afar. We know that you have the **power** that we need to."

"Like I asked before, what do you mean about **power**?"

"The power… the abilities… to **seal spirit power**."

"To seal… spirit power? What kind of non-sense you're talking about? I don't have—"

"You have. As I speak, we already watch and observe you from afar. You're special."

"…special eh…?"

He stood up and slams his hand on table.

"What a joke! Like hell I was special! Can you look my condition now! Sickly, stink, bad, whatever you can call it, it's the worse and yet you call I'm special!? I'm leaving!"

The boy is just want to walk away from table, then—

"Are you still blaming yourself for what happen to you before?"

"…!"

The boy suddenly took out the sword from its sheath and points it to old man.

"How…!?"

"Let's just say I know something about you."

"…"

The boy still points the sword on old man. He knows this old man it's just an ordinary old man. Aside this old man know the existence of spirit… he know something about him.

"Then, what do you need from me to do?"

The boy sheathed back the sword. He feel don't want to but he think something else on his mind right now.

"So you change your mind now."

"Maybe, but first, tell me about this sealing thing that you're talking about."

"Okay. But we can't tell you about it here. Let's go to my place to talk about it."

The old want goes again while his wheelchair was pushed by young woman that always with him. The boy following him to somewhere, until a strange light engulf them.

**Somewhere else**

The old man and the young woman, along with the boy arrive on someplace after get engulf by strange light before. Then, they're out from the room that they was arrive and walking on some white hallway.

"Where are we?"

The boy asked to old man. He's feeling strange to the place. The hallway like the one on some ship but it's more… closed and he feel like he's currently is not on sea.

"This is my place, or maybe it's more like—"

They're arriving on some door. When the door sliding open, the boy somehow surprised. The inside… is something like command center.

"—an airship."

"Ha…Hah!? Airship!? You mean… this is airship!?"

"If you don't believe it, look yourself."

When the old man says something on a person that here, the floor suddenly disappear and give a view of… city on upside view!?

"W-wwaa-what the—"

"Don't worry. You'll not fall down. This is just an image that captured on bottom of airship and viewing on floor."

When the old man describes it, the boy tried the floor by knock it by his hand. There's sound of metal heard, mean that the old man say was true. Then the floor is turning back to normal.

"U-unbelievable. So, I was really on airship right now."

"This is real as you see. Now, let's talk about the topic that you asked for but, please change your cloth first. We're already preparing some clothes. Karen, can you show the way to him?"

"Yes Mr Woodman. Then, follow me."

The young woman, Karen showed the way to some sort of room.

"There are some clothes inside. Feel free to use the one you like."

When she says it, the boy nodded and get inside. Few minutes later, Karen along with the boy that was just change his ripped clothes into a plain white shirt with a black hooded jacket and black long trouser and black shoes. He's still brought the white short sword along with him… or more like he can't go without it somehow.

"Ah… that's great. Now let us show you about the sealing power that you have."

The big screen on middle of room showed some statistic and calculation that somehow… it's directly pointed to the boy body.

"As you can see, inside your body, strangely showed a strange activity that will not inside normal human body."

"Strange activity? Inside my body?"

"Yes. The activity strangely reacts to spirit mana—"

"Wait a second. What you mean about spirit mana?"

"Ah, you still not know it, right? For short it, spirit mana is an energy that inside spirit that where their power come from."

"Energy? If this 'mana' is some sort of energy, is there like source of it inside the spirit?"

"…Unknown. We still don't know the source of it yet."

"I see… well, moving on."

"As I say before, these activities somehow react to spirit mana and we found that this activity somehow tried to take the spirit mana to it."

"You mean that… it's tried to pull out the spirit mana to it?"

"Yes. And the final activity source beside your body is—"

The old man points to the white katana that boy hold.

"The thing that's on your hand."

"Eh? You mean… this thing is showed same activity too?"

"Correct."

The boy now knows something about his body. He just think something… it's the reason he strangely hard to die due the activity?

"Then, what is connection between the strange activity inside my body and the sealing thing you tell me beforehand?"

"With that, we're concluding that strange activity inside your body is able to take the spirit mana or should I say, sealing their power."

"So it's was like that huh? But it's still unbelievable."

"Well… if you still not believe it by theory, then how about the real thing?"

"Real thing? Wait… you mean—"

Before the boy finish his word, the room somehow shaking a little.

"Mr Woodman! We detect a spiritual reading. As well a spacequake!"

"Ah… perfect timing."

"What was just happening?"

The boy asked to old man for what just happen. After that, from the big monitor, showed an image of place that absurdly destroyed. In the middle of it, standing a girl that wear some strange dress and wield a two strange sword that difference each other.

"Is that… spirit!?"

"Yes. And it's was the right timing to tried your power."

"W-wwait what!? I don't even agree—"

"When you follow me to here that mean you're already agree to help us."

"Gugh… so I was fooled!?"

"No. Not really. If you want, we won't force you to do it but we must erase your memory about us."

"Hah… I can't deny it. Fine! I'll do it."

"Excellent! Don't worry, we'll watch you over and make sure you're safe if something happen. Then, let's send you to location. Karen?"

"Alright. Let's go to teleport device."

"Okay… And oh yeah, er…"

"Elliot. Elliot Woodman. It's fine to call me Elliot."

"Alright. Then, Elliot-san, I just want to tell you…"

"?"

"**When I do something,** **I'll never stop midway. Remember it.**"

Then the boy is following Karen to somewhere.

"Do something… never stop midway. What just he mean about?"

One of people on command center asked to Woodman.

"I don't know. But maybe it's something good for future of saving spirit."

**Ground, Near Spirit Appeared Location**

The boy was just got teleported to behind of tree that still standing up. He's hiding there, looking around to make sure the condition of surround.

"What a mess. If spirit continues appeared like this, the world will be destroyed in any minutes."

"_That's way we try to seal… or should I say, save the spirit._"

There's sound heard by the boy. It was from communication device that Karen put on his right ear. It's so small that's it's hard to be seen normally.

"What's connection between save the spirit and save the world anyway?"

"_If we save(seal) them, they'll not appear like that anymore. At least, it's what we conclude._"

"You're not explaining anything."

"_You will know what I mean later. First, you must try to convince the spirit and gain her trust._"

"Gain her trust huh? It'll be hard. You know…"

"_What it is?_"

"To gain someone's trust, you must trust them as well. But… I still can't trust anyone that easily you know? Even if I help you now, I still can't trust you fully."

"_That's pretty disappointing. But we still want you to help us._"

"Heh… you're really stubborn about it. I already tell you I ca—"

Before the boy finish his words, the tree that he use to hide blows up. The boy sweating after feel sudden explosion behind him and look back.

The spirit was point her sword to him. She stare him… coldly. The boy can't do anything or saying anything except freeze up on his current place of standing.

"**Who are you?**"

"Um…I…"

Due sudden change situation, the boy head become blank. He can't think anything to response the spirit.

"_Calm down. You must calm down first. The spirit is right now only on suspicious level. You need to have her trust. First, think how to make her not really suspicious to you."_

"(You think it was easy like you say Old Man! My life is in the verge of life or death now… wait…CRAP! I forgot that this is the risk! Oh come on, world! Can you give me a rest alrea—)"

Before the boy finish his words, the strange light pass him right on near his head and he hear sound of explosion on his back. On the other hand, the spirit points her finger on him. Mostly, she is the one who shoot the strange light to him.

"**I ask again, who're you? Don't tell me you—**"

She readied her weapon suddenly. The boy who snapped back to his sense instantly answers her.

"No no no! I'm not like you're thinking! Please, believe me! If I lie, you can cut my head! I don't care about it, just believe me!"

"Really? Is that true?"

Her voices become calm. Looks like she's little believes him, as can be seen she lower her weapon.

"Yes. That's true."

"Then, what do you want from me?"

Right now she asked what the boy wants from her. The boy thinking the best words to answer her.

"Nothing in particular. I just want to talk with you."

"You want to talk with me? Why?"

Now the spirit is the one who confused. The boy was known this is the right chance to increase her trust to him or anything will become useless later.

"I just want to tell—"

Before he continues his words, the sound like warning echoed from the communication device on his ear. Just after that—

—the surround suddenly rained by a lot of bullet come from sky.

"Wa…!"

The boy surprised after seen surround him get shot from above. The spirit suddenly put a serious face and looks upward, following by the boy.

On sky, can be seen some figure of human flying straight to their place. They're wizards. They brought a weapon like big gun and aimed toward them, mostly to spirit actually.

**Wizards location**

"Commander! There's civilian nearby!"

"I know! Try to take spirit attention! After she leaves him, take him out from the place!"

Just then, they're slowed down. Looks like circling on sky, scouting the spirit.

**The boy and spirit location**

"Tch! Why must now…"

"**You say you just want to talk, but looks like you just lie to me!**"

"Like I say, I'm not lie to you!"

"**But look what just happen. They attack right when you try to talk with me. It's that mean you're just a distraction?!**"

"That's just coincidence! Whatever what I want to do and they want to do is not linked or anything!"

"**Is that so? Like other human, you just can't be truste—**"

Before the spirit finish her words, the boy who become irritated about situation take a reckless action.

"FINE! DO ANYTHING YOU LIKE! I DON'T CARE! FROM START I JUST WANT TO TALK WITH YOU! BEFORE I SAID IF I LIE, YOU CAN CUT MY HEAD, THEN—"

The boy kneeling to the ground and showing his neck to the spirit.

"_Wait! Don't do anything reckless! If we can take the spirit trust, we can do it lat—_"

"I don't care! If I can't now, how I can later! From beginning, I don't trust anyone! All human, person, they're suck! They can't be trust! If this was the end, I don't regret it! This is just the fate that the world gives to me anyway! It was your choice now, whatever you chose, I'll accept it!"

"…"

Seeing the boy aptitude, the spirit can't understand. Most all human who came to her is want to kill her, but this person… he even give his life to her even just to talk with her?

"….fine."

"Eh?"

"If you just want to talk, it's fine. Anyway, maybe I can have some information of this world from you.

The spirit then lower her weapon and sitting on ground.

"T-thank you! I glad you can understand what I really mean."

The boy as well sitting on ground and then they have a little chat. From the chat, come to talking a lot. Sometime, the spirit aimed her weapon to Dante because he says something that he must not say honestly, but the spirit understand that he just make fun of her and lowering again her weapon.

Their talk goes smoothly, like they're only the one on this world. Even they're rained by bullet, they just continue their talk (because the spirit uses her power to create barrier that protect both of them).

**Meanwhile on wizards place**

"That person… what he was doing? Why he doesn't run when he have chance?"

"He maybe was threatened by the spirit. Don't act reckless. We must take priority to save him first."

As the leader of wizards say, one of them toke out a rifle and aimed it to spirit.

**Back to spirit location**

"I see… so that's just like that."

"Yep. If anything you want to ask. I'll try to answer it. No lie."

After hear the boy say, the spirit can't say but just giggle.

"Hehe… you're quiet a good person."

"Um… thank."

"_Good! Keep that up. The spirit mood increased rapidly to the edge. Continue anything you do for now._"

The boy seems embarrassing. Moreover, this is a long time since the first time he talks this long with a girl, well… not a girl but a spirit. But, what's the difference? Aside from spirit power, she's no different from normal girl.

"…!"

Suddenly the boy has a bad feeling. He feels chill on his back. He then see backward and seen one of wizard readied a rifle and aimed toward the spirit. He know the wizard will shot, then—

"WATCH OUT!"

"W-what are y—"

*DOR!

The sound of gun was shot echoed surround. The spirit who pushed back by the boy and fall back, seen the boy. His body… pierced by bullet from one of wizard. Bloods come out from side of his mouth and his vision seen blurred. After that, the boy body falls to the ground.

**Meanwhile, wizard location**

"What am I…"

The wizards who shoot get shocked about what she just does. Rather than the spirit gets shot, the boy is the one who get shot.

"Tch! I'll scold you later. Now, all units! Prepare your weapon!"

**Back to spirit location**

"H-hey…"

She comes closer to the boy body.

"T-this is a joke, r-right? Right!?"

She moved the boy body, hoping it's just a joke and the boy will get up. But—

—there's no respond.

"Hey! Say something! Please, say something!

She moves it more hardly, but still not respond. Until—

"S...u…p"

"Ah! Hang on! Don't force yourself."

She turns the boy body; make his face look to sky.

"Haha… I know…(cough)… this is…the risk that… (cough) I'll face…"

"No! This is my fault! If I realize it before, you will not—"

She shed a tear, blamed anything that's her fault. Seen that, the boy lift his hand and pat her on head.

"Wa…"

"It's…okay. You don't need… to blame yourself (cough). It's not your fault."

Even he was dying; he doesn't show any despaired expression. He was just smile warmly to the spirit.

"Don't put that face… I'm okay… I already… face…the worst… than…this…"

"No…! Please, don't die! You're (sniff) you're the first person that wants to talk with me, not attack me! You don't tell a lie! I trust you! So, (sniff) please don't leave me!"

She feels the boy heartbeat slowly decreasing. She doesn't know what she must to do. She doesn't know how to heal him or treat him. She doesn't know anything.

"I'll not let you die…"

She's then lifts the boy body and carries it. Using her power, she crate devastate shockwave to surround, make a wizards surround can't do anything than guard against it. When they look to spirit again—

—she already disappears.

**Meanwhile on airship**

"Where did he and spirit go?"

"We don't know. Everyone! Try to locate their location!"

**UNDERSTOOD!**

**Meanwhile, somewhere else**

"This is the save place."

The spirit brought the boy body to somewhere. Then, she put the boy body slowly to the ground.

"Wa…!"

She feels the boy doesn't breathe. She checks his heartbeat. No beat. That's mean—

"No…no no no! This is not happen! This is NOT HAPPEN!"

She moved the boy body, hoping he just lost conscious. But no respond. She move it again more hardly, but still same, no respond.

"NOOOOO!"

She can't believe it. The boy…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She put her head to boy body and crying aloud. The boy… was dead. Then—

"Eh?"

Something…shines brightly inside the boy clothes. She wiped her tear and took out the shiny thing. When she took out it, she's found something, warped on clothes. She's open the clothes and found a thing like white short sword inside it. She doesn't know why the thing is shining. She holds the thing tightly on her chest. She just feels really sad and can't hold her tear anymore. She feel something lost from deep of her heart.

_I trust you…no…this feeling…that's right…_

…_I love you._

*Dziiiiiiiii

The thing was suddenly shine more brightly. In an instant, the thing like short sword changes into long sword-like katana. The spirit feels something take out from her body. The warm feeling make her feel easy.

Suddenly, the wound on boy body regenerate really fast. The hole that was on the boy body closing and then, leave no trace. Then—

"HAH! Hah…hah…hah…"

The boy suddenly woke up and breathes heavily. He try to take as much of airs to breathe like he was not breathing before.

"What just…"

The boy still feels dizzy after what just happen. He then feels someone beside him. When he was turning his sight… he was hugged tightly.

"Uwaaaaaa!"

There's a girl, wear something-like armor was hug him when she crying. He still can't think clearly to understand situation. After he regain his sense, he surprise after seen the girl who hug him is no other than the spirit herself.

"W-what you just—"

"I'm glad! I'm glad you're still alive!"

"Er… you mean… I was dead before?"

"Mu…! Stupid! Of course you're dead! Can you feel how much I worry about you."

"W-wait, hold on! You, worry about me?"

"Of course, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!..."

She says it continously when she continue hit him.

"H-hoi… can you stop the 'stupid' already?"

"…stupid."

"Hah…"

He's just think, what was he goes through before? She says that he was dead, but why he can comeback alive? But he thinks something else, is this as well have connection to the fact that he hardly die?

"Um…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Actually, how can I still alive? You say I was dead?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure about it but when I take something that warped by clothes inside your clothe—"

"Wait… warped by clothes?! Where did the thing you take right now?!"

"Um…it's here."

She showed the thing that on her hand. On there, it was a long white katana.

"Eh? From the last I remember, it was short sword. But…why it now becomes a long katana?"

"I really don't know! It was change by itself when I hold it tightly—"

"Okay. Okay. I get the image about it—"

Just as he talks, the spirit astral dress suddenly vanishes into particle of light. The boy can't say anything but just dumbfounded seen in front of him, it was… a naked girl. But, the spirit seen not realize it.

"W-wwhat the…!"

The boy was embarassed, put off his jacket and pushes it to the spirit when he look other way.

"U-Use this! Please, cover um… your…"

"Eh?"

He pointed to her body. When she looks down to her body, her face becomes red as tomato. She takes the jacket suddenly and covers her body with it.

Then, both of them fall to silent. Each other can't say anything or even face each other.

*Piip Piip

There's strange sound from the boy ear. It was from communication device.

"What's the matter, Elliot-san."

"_Finally! I can contact you. Where have you been?_"

"Um… I'm not sure. It's look like inside cave near the forest."

"_Okay. We will try to track you. Then, how about the spirit?_"

"She's save. Well… actually, she was the one who take me here. Don't worry, looks like I gain her trust…no, looks like I get more than her trust. And maybe… I was somehow sealing her?"

"_I see. From our reading, before there's a spiritual reading somewhere but suddenly vanish. You're right. Congratulation!_"

"Um…thank. But, can I ask you something?"

"_What is it?_"

"You don't tell me beforehand that when I seal a spirit, she WILL GET NAKED!"

"_Pardon? You say she get naked when you seal her? Sorry. It was out from our calculation._"

"(Dammit!) Anyway, can you extract us faster? With a single clothe cover her body, I doubt she will not get cold—"

"**Achoo!**"

"As you can hear right now."

"_Alright. We'll get you as fast as we can._"

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

The communication ended. He then just closes his eyes and waits patiently. But…suddenly he feel something touching his back. When he looks back, he was seen the spirit was hug tightly on his back, with her face still red.

"W-what are you…"

"Like this… it become warm and you won't able to see it."

"A-Aahh…"

Is this really okay? He can feel a soft sensation on his back. He just calm himself and not let a beast to wake up inside him.

"Um…hey…"

"Ei…um…what?"

"Can we… talk each other again?"

"Anytime you feel like to. I don't mind…hey, how about I show you something better than just talk?"

"Eh? What is it?"

"It's um… called 'Date'. It was when a boy and a girl come together to have some fun."

"This 'date' thing… I want to try it."

"Okay. Then, it was decide…(wait a second. Did I just propose a date to the girl!? Oh my god damn mouth and mind!)—"

"—Haha."

When he thinks like that, he unconscious laugh. He then realizes that he was laugh. He thinks, why he laughs? It's because something funny? Or he just enjoys everything that just happens? As the last time he remembers, this is first time he enjoy something on his life after the betraying life he was goes through it.

_I maybe can't trust anyone. But they're…human. Right. They can't be trust because they're human. Human betray other just for their sole greedy reason!_

_But spirit…they're different. Even they're having same appearance as human, they're still different. They're innocent. They're feeling and heart still not corrupted by the poisonous venom of this world. Yes. They…are…my last hope to this world._

After he though like that, he turn his body and hug the girl too.

"W-Wwwhat the…"

She wants to complain, but after seen his face, she can't do it. His warm smile combine with little tear of joy and relief just make her heart beat faster. She can't help, she just follow atmosphere of surround.

"By the way... I still don't know your name."

"Name? Um... I...don't have..."

"You don't? Well...how about I give you one?"

"You will?"

"Yeah! Let's see...how about... 'Miruko'?"

"Miruko? Um... that's..."

"You don't like it?"

"No! It's not like that...but... if it's from you, I think... it's good."

"Really? Sorry, I not really good on naming things."

"No, it's okay. 'Miruko'... yes. And..."

"And...?"

"How about you? Your name?"

"Eh? Me? Well..."

The boy actually know his name but... he even before try to forget it as well his past. But he think... now he have a new life. New life mean new person. As the boy think like that, he found a name.

"Dante. My name is Dante."

"Dante eh? Well... it's suit you. No! Don't get the wrong idea! I mean it's suit you because you're unpredictable person. Moreover, you hard to die really."

"Er... it's that praise or satire?"

"Stupid..."

They both start the warm conversation. Only both of them.

The outside become dark. They talk to each other to wasting time. Then the light engulf both of them, indicated that they was extracted.

**Current time**

"And that's when the first time I meet him. Just remember it make my heart beating really hard."

Miruko can't help but hug herself tightly feel embarrassed. Everyone can't help about her aptitude just wry smile to her. More than that, Shido thinks something.

"(The last I remember, when I meet and date Tohka, I was got shoot too. Is it everyone that can seal a spirit must experience to got shoot?)"

When Shido mumble silently, Kotori just ask her something.

"So that's when he joins Ratatoskr eh?"

"That's right. Before you become commander of Ratatoskr's Franxius, Mr Woodman was the one who command it, Dante as the sealer in another hand."

Hear that, Kotori just nodded. Then, Shido think something that just pop out from his mind.

"Wait a second, Miruko-san. If Dante is really wanted to save spirit, why he must become wizard and more than that, as far as work with DEM?"

"…that's…"

Everyone become silent and start to look toward her.

"There's a reason why he become like that."

"Reason?"

"Yes. And that's when he tries to save the third spirits but fail, and also… lose someone important to him."

"Someone important to him?"

"Yes. The second spirits that he save, the one and the first person he love—"

—**Aria.**


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Note: some character maybe have similarity to some original Date A Live characters. It's entirely not a same character.**

* * *

**Part 2: When Hope become Despair**

**13 Years ago, 5 years after previous event**

_Here I'm, walking on lobby to refresh my mind after a long study inside classroom. Honestly, this is a normal way to life when on school, but…_

"Hey! Don't too close to him!"

"If you do the same, I'll do the same."

"Alright, I'll…wait! You trick me! You just get more close to him when I stay away, don't you!?"

"That's your destiny to get fooled, stupid."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

As the two girls keep hugging to each of young man arms, he feels uncomfortable. It's already five years. Time sometime can be really fast if you not really care about it. Now, Dante mostly just start his high school life.

After he seal Miruko and go back to Elliot's Ratatoskr airship [Franxinus], everyone congratulate him. Even some of crew tell him it was a craziest thing that person can't even image on that kind of situation. He can't deny it anyway, because it was true. After some sort of little congratulation party, Elliot announced that he now officially become member of Ratatoskr.

Elliot also tell him from now, he will support Dante needs and as well for school related things. As that fact, he says to send him on school that named "Shinrei Academy". Well… pretty strange for the name really. He also says Miruko will attend to the school. First thing that come out from his mouth after heard it, "EH!? She's also attending!?" Elliot says that the school founder was his old friend and he can make some deal with him. As well he tells that it was to watch over him and the spirits that later will be sealed.

Not too long after that, one month after he was send and attend to the school, another spirit appears on the world. Honestly, he don't know how to tell Miruko if she look him with another girl. But surprisingly, she already knows it, probably from Ratatoskr people. Luckily, she said is okay because what he do is for save someone that same as her.

And maybe the goddess of luck was with him because he can take back the spirit without any problem. He takes her few minutes before the wizards arrive on location. It's because they're get hold up by Miruko that act as bait when Dante do his job.

As Miruko case, the spirit also doesn't have name. He then picks the name for her. He calls her "Aria". He come with that name because her surprisingly beauties that even light don't dare to covered her face. She has a blonde hair and light brown eyes. For first, she bit shy girl and hardly to talk with someone beside Dante. But she's really fast to adapt to surround. Just few days she was also attend to academy, her personality quite change, from shy cute little girl to hardly to believe she was cute and good yet also very active and teasing girl. And for those few years, he was get really close to her, make Miruko somehow jealous.

And this also become the start of Dante nightmare because she and Miruko always competitive to gain Dante affection and also other stuff. He even barely gets nice sleep because those both always sneak up to his room and try to sleep together with him. But because they always come in same time, they end up argue on his room. He mostly wake up and hear all of their arguing but he decide to just listen, even that mean he must try to sleep when there's a two girls arguing beside him. Until… he has enough and surprised both of them by sudden "law" he creates for both of them.

Those 'not too happily memories' still feel fresh inside his mind. Because even after years that passed, those two still like that.

"Hey, Dante! Still get trapped between those two?"

And here come another person. He was Kojima Josuke or "Joe" for nickname, one of Dante friend on school. He looks like a young man with blonde spiky hair with pale green eyes. Honestly, he just an ordinary person if not because the fact he has girlfriend it was so called "Girlfriend Application" on his phone. Other student was hardly to deal with him. Only Dante is a normal person that until now can normally talk with him. And oh yeah, he's Dante old friend from mid-school. Well, Shinrei Academy is and academy that both for mid and high school. So, if someone already graduates from their mid-school level, they can choice to transfer to another high school or continue to high-school level on academy.

"At least not like you, I have problem with two real-live girls."

"That's why I say to you 2D is the best!"

"Hah… I still don't know what kind of wall that hit your head that make you like now."

"Hey hey. Don't be so cold. Because we're still young, we must do anything that we can before it's too late."

"Even you say that, I don't think there are normal high-school boys that have their girlfriend inside their phone. Unless… their love life is really depressing…"

"As always your words are like bullet that shot straight to the heart! Well, call me anything you like. I still feel 2D is the best! But…"

He slowly gets close to Dante. By reflex, Dante step back a little.

"… Can you tell me some hint to get a girl? I know you're really expert for this thing."

"Hoi! Who you call expert!? I not really good on this thing too, you know?"

"Then, can you explain me why the two girls from '**Five top of girls that you want to be your girlfriend**' lists that now just compete to get your attention?"

"Ugh… you guys always make those sorts of lists. This is not because I expert or anything! It's just…"

Now he lost a word. How he can tell his bestfriend (on other eyes, not him) that the girls that with him right now is not an ordinary girl? He can't, but he also can't hide the fact forever. As he think about how to response the answer, he got some idea.

"Ah… you see. They're… my childhood friend! Yes, right! They're my childhood friend!"

"Childhood friend? Why you're never tell me about that fact!?"

"I just forget it. Until I realize that. They both are the one who tell me, right?"

"Umu… that's right." "Yes. He's right"

They both answer him differently but they know what just he tells them both to say. So, they're just following what he just faking.

"Argh…! Now you just broke the dream of lot of male student here! You know, from my experience, all childhood friend is always winning from someone that just their friend when they meet on their school life."

"Hoi… Where did you get those references!? Don't mix reality with something that you just watch from TV! Maybe you're still having a chance, but maybe not for those two. Anyway, time is sort so, see ya!"

As he says, he hurried to go somewhere.

"Hey! You're still not explaining anything!"

Not concern about what just his friend says, he just continues walking.

"Hah… finally…"

"Hey Dante-kun. Why you not just tell him I'm your girlfriend."

"Ah you're right… WAIT! Who said you're his girlfriend!?"

"Is that already the fact? Honestly, why are you still here? Go back to your room and face your incompetent to take care of him."

"That was my words! You're the one who must go back, not me!"

"Don't be silly. Your existence just makes Dante-kun handsomeness become corrupted."

"Wow-wow WAIT! Where did you learn that kind of words, Aria!?"

"Um… someone. From my friend…"

"Urgh… those three… what they just teach to you…"

Just remember the three school girls that were he knows for sure who was teach her. Just by that, his phone was vibrating.

"Hm?"

He took his phone and read the massage that just pop out.

"Hn? What's the matter?"

Miruko get curious by Dante massage, followed by Aria afterward.

"Spirit possibilities appeared location?"

"Yes. It's quite far from here. Honestly, I don't want to skip my first day on high school but… job is a job. I must do it."

"Can we watch you over?" asked Miruko.

"Err… you better stay here. If we skip together like that and from what I eavesdropped from some student, there's quite rumors fly over all student about our relationship. I don't want to make our name reputation become bad, so…"

"I know…I know. We will wait here. Even it will feel bit lonely, but I will waiting."

"Sorry for you two. I'll call Elliot-san to retrieve me. For second time, sorry."

As he started to walk away from both of them and call someone, they both go to their class. Just at the time, Aria feels chills and stopped. She somehow has a bad feeling about what will happen.

"Dante wait!"

Heard that, he look back.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know…but I got a bad feeling about it. Can you just let the spirit go this time?"

"I can, but I'm not sure those wizards also. I promised to you all I'll save you all. I don't care about anything will happen. As long you're save, its okay."

He start to walked again, but get stopped by his shirt was gripped by her.

"Promise me. You'll come back, okay?"

"I promise. If you doubt about it, let's do pinky promise then."

"Okay."

They entwining their pinkie finger, lock up their promise. After that Dante walked away until a bright light swallow him. He was transported to the you know where.

"Dante…"

She look to sky, join her hand together, prayed for his safety.

**Meanwhile, Ratatoskr's airship Franxinus**

"So, what we got now this time?"

Dante who's just arrive asking Elliot about spirit situation.

"We detect the spirit's reading on city. Apparently, she was inside the building. This is a great chance to capture her when the wizards can't enter the building due their equipment, but…"

"But…?"

"We're not sure but, with that scale of building, some civilian must still inside the building and still not get inside evacuation place. First, we detect some of civilian but suddenly their readings vanish without a reason."

"Without a reason? You mean something happen to them?"

"Mostly. We're sure this spirit is not the spirit that we know that kill human. But if she is the same, you must take it with caution. Remember, we don't know what happen before when you with Miruko will happen again, so be careful."

"(So, that's why Aria has a bad feeling about it) Okay, I'll proceed to seal the spirit. If I found anything related to civilian, I'll contact you."

"Alright. Let's transport you to the place."

"Got it."

**Few minutes later, on some building**

With empty and dark room, Dante arrive by teleportation device. He looks around and not seen the spirit yet.

"Okay, Elliot. I'm inside the building."

"_We get location. From your place, just go forward and you will found stair. Head to next floor and turn right when you arrive on next floor. From the last spirit location, she was there._"

"Got it. I am heading there now."

As he walking forward, he found the stair. Then, he climbs toward the next floor. Just as he arrive the next floor, he step on something.

"Huh?"

He looks to his foot and found something like liquid. He took the liquid with his finger to look it more closely.

"Wa…!"

He shocked after seen the liquid closer. He found out that is not an ordinary liquid. It is… blood. He looks around and found out same thing on anywhere. Wall, floor, bench, anything covered by blood. It's more like some scene of massacred.

"Elliot! Code red! I found some blood on the floor. I presume that why the civilian readings suddenly vanish because…"

"_The spirit is the one who do it…Looks like we got a dangerous target._"

"So, how about it? Still stick on mission?"

"_We're still preceding the mission. If anything happen, we're here to help you. Remember, this is not same as Miruko. She probably will kill you without hesitate, so don't try anything reckless._"

"Understood. So, where is the spirit location right now?"

"_Let's see… she's right above you, the top floor. Lucky she still not comes out to the roof._"

"Right. I'm heading there now."

As he speaks, he hurried to upper floor. During his walk, he feel disgust due as he closer to the spirit, the blood and terrible smell become more ticked than before. When he was arriving to top floor, he looks for the spirit, until he gets a glance of silhouette. He's getting closer and seen the spirit was standing.

She has a black long hair that split on mid of it and black grayish eyes. She wears a black dress and has chain that looks surround her body. Her hands, on mid of them replaced by gigantic metallic hand that each finger is look sharp as blade. On her metallic hands, covered by some blood that Dante know from where it is.

Just as he gets closer, he accidently kick a drink can that just there, making noise. Heard the noise, she look back and found him. She just smile after seen the certain black haired boy.

"Ara? There's still one alive? Looks like I missed again."

"…"

He knows, from what she just says, he does know that she not denied that the one who kill the civilian is her. He gulped as she get closer as her hands that bigger than her body scratching the floor by dragged it, making such a metal noise.

"Let's see… how I must kill him like? Tear it? Stab it? Or just make his body scatter around? It's hard to choose."

She's not joking, she really want to kill him. And from all sort of killing method she says, his face looks pale. But he snapped back his sense and calm himself.

"Wait!"

"Eh~~ what did you say? Wait? Why I must wait?"

"Nothing in particular, but I want to ask you."

"Ask me? Well, if that's your last wish, I'll hear."

"It's not my last wish. Now let me ask, why you do this?"

"Why I do this? It's simple… because it's fun!"

*Gulp*

This spirit, kill some innocent people just for fun!?

"Fun? You think killing people is fun!?"

"Then, let me ask you too. Why you people try to kill me?"

"That's… just misunderstanding of people! Not all of human want to kill you."

"Is that true? Then why there's some of you outside was readied their weapon?"

"I told you, it was just misunderstandin—"

Before he can finish his words, the spirit suddenly stab her blade finger near his face, scratch it little and some blood come out.

"You know I hate liar, and more than that, a liar that not accept their lies."

Just feel sudden attack like that, his leg somehow trembling.

"Ara? Scared already?"

Heard that, Dante calm himself and make himself not scared anymore.

"Eh? Why…?"

The spirit seems confused. She think everyone will scared and even ask a mercy to her but, this boy not even scared.

"Interesting."

"Eh?"

"You're interesting boy. Maybe… I'll not kill you."

"Hah… I glad you understa—"

"Let me keep you as my pet!"

"…"

Just hear that, he make a wry smile. He can't even think this spirit want to make him her pet!?

"Wow wow! Wait a second! I don't want to be your pet."

"Now, where is the collar…"

"Can you hear me just as second?!"

Heard the boy yelled like that, the spirit shocked and even jumped after hear that.

"U~~~ your voice is circled around my head."

"That's because you're not hear me before! For the last time, I AM NOT YOUR PET! Got it!?"

"O-Ok…"

"Hah… After those two, you're the third that make my head spin like this."

"Those two? Who're you talking about?"

"Let me explain anything."

And so, Dante tell the spirit about anything. The fact he's the human with power to seal spirit mana, his mission to save the spirits and about his organization, as well about the fact about wizards that hunt spirits.

"I see. I see. So it was like that."

"I glad you understand."

"But I still want to make you my pet~"

"Hoi…"

*Pip* *Pip* *Pip*

"Huh?"

Just as they speak, Dante hear a strange sound from somewhere. 1, 2…4, four strange sounds come from four different places.

"Four strange sounds from four different place…! Don't tell me…!"

Just few second he realize it, a sound of explosion heard from all of direction. The floor is shaken and falling apart. Its look like entire floor was falling. It make entire sky can be seen.

"Uwaa….!"

As Dante falling, he grips the pipe that stuck on building, hold him from falling. Meanwhile, the spirit is somehow gone.

"Where's she?"

He looks around, but he can't find her. He think maybe she already escape from here, but—

"Ara ara. Such a harsh way to make a girl come out. Don't you agree?"

Standing on the sky, the spirit was comment about harsh drag out that wizards do. He think something, is it wizards can't just destroy building as they like? Unless… they're already got permission.

"You say you want to save me, but… you can't even protect yourself, do you?"

"Of course I'll! Gugh! Shit… is hard than I image."

Just use one hand to grip on pipe make him hard to go up.

"Ara? Have a hard life?"

"Can you just not tease me? Are you forget you was been targeting right now?"

Just as he remind, she look back and of course. Right now, she was rained by countless amount of bullet spreading from the sky. The one who's shooting is no other than wizards.

"Oh thank! I forgot it. Well, even it was useless anyway."

"I can't deny it. So, let's go back to—"

"It's better to kill them, right?"

Just little shocked by what he heard, he try to clarify what he just hear.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"I just say we just kill them so there's no hindrance, right?"

"W-wait a second! K-kill them!? You mean by kill them is—"

"Well, reap them apart, stab them, scatter their part around, anything you can think! As long they're dea—"

"Nono no! It's not what I mean! Killing people is bad not matter you lo—"

"_Dante, stop your words! The spirit likeness and affection reading falling off sharply!"_

"Huh?"

Just as he doesn't know what just happen, he feels something on his body. It's like… something sharp… thrusting his body.

"Wa…"

He then looks to his body. Something… like a big sharp thing, thrusting his body. The blood coming out from his body. He just want to fall but the thing like hold him.

"Just what did you say? Killing… **is bad?**"

**Meanwhile, few minutes before…**

The school opening ceremony was ended and it's just time for student for go home. Aria and Miruko just finish packed their things and want to back home. With sudden coming, Aria feels terrible chills. It's like… a really bad feeling.

"Miruko-san. I think we must go back, right now."

"Huh? Why? Are you feeling something?"

"Yes. I got really-really bad feeling about Dante. We must go, now."

"For the first time, I agree with you. I just feel… something is not right."

"Let's call people from **place** to pick us."

"Okay."

Aria then takes her phone and calls someone. After few second, she ends her call and tells Miruko to go to rooftop. After they arrive to rooftop, the unknown lights engulf both of them; indicate the transporter was just happen.

**Ratatoskr's airship Franxinus**

After they arrive on airship, they hurried to command bridge. Just when they're arriving, the situation somehow pretty hot.

**"Someone tell me what's going on!"**

**"The spirit likeness reading is falling down! 50…30…20…10! It's reach the lowest chart!"**

**"Spirit disgusted rising rapidly! What the hell just going on!"**

**"It's this spirit really like killing that's much!? We really face a dangerous target this time!"**

Everyone was busy because sudden thing happen on spirit's situation. And the situation… is the worst one.

"Elliot-san! Where's Dante!?"

Aria asked Elliot in hurry. He just give "sorry" face to her and pointed to the screen.

"Gasp…!"

Aria and Miruko gasped as they look on screen. On screen, there's image of Dante… get pierced by the spirit.

"No… not again…"

Miruko fall to her knee as she sees it. Aria want to kneel down too, but she hold herself. She then faces Miruko that just want to cry.

"Miruko! This is not time for give up! There's still chance for safe him!"

"Is that… is that true?"

"It is! Now, stand up! I can't do it alone, we must work together!"

As she said, Miruko wipe her tear and stand up. After that, they both look to Elliot.

"Elliot-san, tell us where's Dante location."

"What you two going to do?"

"We'll save him, now…"

**…send us!**

**Back to current place**

"What the…"

"You say… killing is bad? Why you think like that? Even your own race does the same?"

She takes out her blade finger from his body. He's kneel down as he hold his wound.

"Now tell me…"

She was lifting the boy face with her blade finger, make some blood come out.

"… How it's feeling? Its hurt, is it? By hurt I mean, physically."

As she said, the wizards not just wait in the place and attack her from distance.

"Can you see? Those people, your people, without any hesitate, try to kill me. I don't blame them. This… is the law of the world where it was kill or be killed. Now tell me, why I can't kill them?"

"Hah… hah… kill… will not… solve… anything…"

"But it will solve everything! When two people argue, if neither of them wins, can you predict what will happen later? Yes. They will start to kill each other! Only the winner and the right that alive, the loser and wrong will death. Can you even think about it?"

"There's no… way something will solve… by simply kill each other! There's another way… to solve it!"

"Hah… our way of thinking is very~~ different. Well, I'll just…"

She was tried to grip him by her hands. When she touch him, she suddenly fall back like feel something. Something that… she know about it.

"This feeling… yes… I know it…"

"Huh…?"

"But for now, this is still not the time for you to **wake up** yet. So, let's just—"

Before she can do something, she feels something goes straight to her place. She step back, evade the thing like chain that thrust right to her previous standing place. And she step back more as the thing like chain coming from sky again and again.

"Those chains… don't tell me…!"

He was look to the sky. Standing there, there's a girl in school uniform but some of it is replace by white dress. There's no mistake, it was—"

"Aria!"

"Dante! Sorry for late!"

"It's not the problem here! Why you here!? (cough)"

"Please, rest assures Dante, I will do the rest."

"No(cough) you can't! There's another way to solve it. Don't(cough) act reckless…ugh!"

"I understand. But I as well can't forgive anyone who hurt you. [Enkidu]!"

She launches another chain direct to the spirit, but she can evade. She then move her finger, command the chain to make net like formation to trap the spirit and she got trapped.

"It's end here."

She commands the chain and makes it smaller, entrapped the spirit. But suddenly the chain destroyed into piece by the spirit's finger blade.

"Ara ara. Looks like I got some company on here. You look strong too but, it's useless…"

"Tch!"

When they're fighting, Dante look to the wizards for make sure there does will happen. But strange… they're gone. But he look other side, there's some sort of explosion on air. He looks closer and seen wizards were fight against spirit, but not ordinary spirit. She is—

"Is that Miruko!? Don't tell me she as well come here too…Gaaagh!"

His wound open up again, make a terrible pain. As he feel pain and fall to his knee, something on his mind. Something he does know but he doesn't know too.

_They will die…_

"No…!"

_It's your fault…_

"No! Stop it…!"

_You're still weak…_

"Stop it!"

_Nothing will change…_

"No, stop it! Stop it!"

_Everything will repeat again…_

"Aaaaaaaarg!"

He holds the pain that strike his head. He tries to overcome it, until the pain stop.

"Finally… but what the hell that sound come from? No! It's not the time for think for it!"

He stands up and tries to walk. Due his wound, he fall again to his knee, but he stand again.

"Aria…Miruko… please don't die…!"

He was walked again and climbs the building, reaching the top place. After he arrives, he sees scenery of hell. The building was on fire, some of it already destroyed. He don't know if the civilian is safe or not, but he hope that they're save.

"Now, where're they?"

He looks around. Nothing as far he was seen, until he looks something like spark on sky.

"That's…that was Aria! And the spirit too! Shit! It's too far to reach them!"

When he think the way to reach them, something beeping on his ear.

"That's it! I nearly forgot it."

He touch his left ear, activated the communication device.

"_Dante! Are you there? If you were there, say a word!"_

"Dante here."

"_Thank god! Where had you been? We try to call you but there's no respond._"

"Something happen. But don't worry, I was fine."

"_I see. Then, how about the other two? Are they was save?"_

"I don't know about Miruko. The last thing I seen, she was get wizards attention from me us. I hope she was saved. But for Aria, she was… fighting the spirit alone."

"_That's dangerous! You need to help her now._"

"If I can reach her, I'll try something. But right now they're not in my reach location."

"_It doesn't matter. We will send you to their coordinate. Prepare yourself._"

"Understood. I owe you one, Elliot."

After they communication end, Dante engulf by the light and disappear. He was send to battlefield where Aria and the spirit was fight.

**Battlefield location**

By teleportation device, Dante was send to battlefield. The wind is gusting very hard due the clash between spirits that was fighting.

"Aria, stop!"

He tries to stop her, but his sound can't be heard by her. Due the wind that was gusting, his body was send fly to nearby wall.

"Gaagh!"

Because his body can't withstand the shock, he feels pain. And the pain become worse due his wound that not completely healed.

"This…this isn't time for waiting!"

Using his remains strength, he pulls through his body to walk against the wind gust. Some of his body part was scratch by wind and bloody, but he still walk forward, thrusting forward to their place.

"This is nothing! Haaaaaa!"

With only his will as his remain support, he able to get to their place.

"ARIAAAAAAA!"

He yelled aloud to call her. Heard someone was call her, she look direct to the sound location.

"D-Dante! What're you doing?! Don't come any closer!"

"Aria, please! Don't continue it! It was already enough! You don't need to continue it anymore!"

"B-but if she still remain she will—"

Without she know, the spirit was attack her, thrown her to the ground.

"Aria…!"

"he try to reach her, but his movement its stopped by the spirit that appear in front of him.

"Ara ara. You got guts to come here~~. Let me give you the present~~"

She then slashed the ground and makes shockwave to thrown out him. He was sent fly and hit ground very hard.

"Gagh! This… this is nothing!"

"He stand again even after the hard landing he got.

"Why you… Why you not scared!? Why you not just give up!?"

"I'll… I'll not give up! I swear to her, to Miruko, to every spirits, that I'll save all of you! No matter what happen to me, I'll not give up!"

Hearing his determination, the spirit confused about him. He was the first human that she meet to have a will that strong like that.

"I see… no matter what happen to you…then…"

She turns around and walks direct to Aria.

"…how about her?"

She pick up Aria body that laying powerless from ground with her hand. Due her sharp finger, some of Aria body was scratched.

"Don't tell me…! You…GAAGH!"

The wound give a pain again to his body. He tries to walk but his body already gives up.

"Stop… stop it…"

"It was your own fault. You're the one who want to save everyone, but you end up can't do anything."

Her grip becomes more tightly. The weak sounds come from Aria mouth, indicate she feel a pain.

"Stop… please stop!"

He force his body to move forward, but he end up falling down due his body already on limit.

"You're weak! Really weak! You want to save me, save her, save everyone, but you're too weak! With your current state, how can you save someone? You're too naïve…"

"D…Dante…"

A weak sound from Aria called his name. Her hand lift toward Dante, try to reach him.

"This is the result of your weakness! Your naïveté's! And now, I'll teach you what real despair is."

She readied her other hand, making a shape of sharp pointing form and point it to the girl body.

"Stop! Don't do it…!"

He tries to stop her, but he can even move neither his legs nor his body. His hand tries to reach Aria that was hold by her. The spirit was ready to stab her.

"No… stop it! Stop! STOP IIIIITTTT!"

*Stab* *Splash*

Her body was stabbed. Due sudden shock and terrible pain, she can't even scream. Only the blood comes out from her mouth. And her body was dyed by red blood.

"A…a…"

Her weak sound can be heard. After the spirit stab her, she take out her hand from her body, making a lot of blood splashed everywhere. After that, she throws her body to Dante.

"A…!"

With his only remains strength, he kicks the ground and dashed toward Aria, try to catch her body. But due their distance, Dante end up fall to ground and Aria body was hit the ground and rolled toward him, covered by blood.

"…this is… because you're weak."

The spirit turn her face after says that and disappear. Meanwhile, Miruko that already do her job coming toward Dante location.

"Dante! Are you alri… Gasp!"

She gasped after seen the scene she see. Aria, covered by blood and there's a hole on her body.

"No…way…"

She shocked that even she releases her angel from her hands and turn into particle of light.

Meanwhile, Dante crawling toward Aria body. After he arrive, he hold her body.

"A…a…"

Seeing a unwanted scene, Dante fall to great shock. When his tear was dripping, Aria hand touches his cheek.

"A…?"

"Don't cry… Dante… I know… you're… not…weak…you're…strong. This is… because… I… was reckless…"

"A-Aria, hold on! I-I'll call for hel—"

She move her hand on his cheek and shook her head slowly.

"You don't… need too…it's…already…too late… for it. Haha… look you… crying like that… it's funny…"

"Aria…"

He can't feel her heartbeat getting slower. Her eyes try to open, but slowly closed.

"Maybe… it's… the right time… to… telling you this…"

She moves his head more closely to her. And then—

—they're kissed.

"A…a…"

After they kissed, she release her hand from his cheek.

"I love you…Dan…te…"

As she said it weakly, she smiles. The smile that Dante never seen it. It's too bright that even words can't say it. After that… her heartbeats… stop.

Only leaving her smile, her body lying soulless. The sky pours their rain. Leaving Dante there… alone.

"A…a…a…"

He falls to greatly shock. His heart like shattered into piece. His body was trembling from great shock. It's like… he fall to—

"Aa…a…aaa…aa…"

**—despair.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Between the sounds of rain, there's only leaving nothing behind but his thunderous cry.

**Current Time**

After Miruko tell the story, everyone fall to silent. Even Mana, the one who think Kurumi is the worst spirit is very shocked by the fact that there's spirit that far more dangerous than her.

"That spirit… kill other spirit?" said Shido.

"She will not hesitate to kill anyone, whatever it was human or spirit that same as her."

With just that answer, Shido fall into silent. He doesn't know there's spirit that like that. He not think Kurumi like that due he think she has a reason. But this spirit will kill anyone without any sort of reason.

"And then, what happen after that?" ask Kotori.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? But you say you're there."

"Yes. I was there. But after that, everything becomes black. I don't know what happen back there. It's just… like I was blackout suddenly. After I awake, I was already inside the airship."

"Is anyone known what just happen back there?"

"No. They said something destroy their surveillance camera that was watch over Dante. After they fix it, they only found something unbelievable."

"Unbelievable? Just what they found back there?"

"Other than I and Dante who still hug Aria body that was unconscious, we were found inside giant crater."

"Giant crater? Is your location change?"

"No. They use same coordinate."

"That's mean—"

"Yes. The giant crater where we were found is none other than the city where we were."

"What!? Just what really happen back there!?"

"I said I don't know. No one knows. And after that, Dante condition becomes really worse."

"Worse? What happen to him?"

"He suffer mental breakdown."

"Mental breakdown!? You mean… he was become crazy or something?"

"To be call it crazy is not really true, but also not wrong. He was… somehow can't withstand people and the worse… spirit."

"Can't withstand spirit? You mean by that—"

"After that event, he was traumatizing about it. When he was seen me, he always said to leave him. And that become worse because one day, he nearly try to choke me to death. Lucky everyone able to hold him. Due of that, he must send to isolation room."

"As far as to isolation room… is he really loves her that much?"

"For normal reason, he will not as far as like that. He's a person with strong will. Only with that, normally he'll just sad and angry, but as he become like that, there's only one answer for it."

"And… what is it?"

When Kotori ask it, Shido look on the clock.

"Hey, it's already late. We better go back now Kotori."

"Huh? Eh… yes! That's right! It's already this late. We better go back."

"Yes. Even crew from Franxinus and Yuki was there, I still worried about Yoshino and Natsumi. And… is that true she was bad on cooking?"

Shido asked to Miruko. She just answers by shock her head and sighed. Now Shido become more worried.

"A-Alright! We better go. Um… Miruko-san, where's Dante?"

"He was just going now."

"Eh?"

"He was emailed me. He say to let you guys come back first because he has some sort of business on somewhere. And oh yeah, he was too say to tell Yuki-chan do not wait him because he will late."

"O-Okay…"

"Alright. I'll lead you to teleportation device. Now, follow me everyone."

As she said, they follow her to teleportation device. After they come back to home, everything looks okay. Yoshino and Natsumi was chat and Yuki was watching TV. But something off about their behavior, especially Yuki. Well… Shido don't want to make speculation so he just going to kitchen and prepare the dinner for everyone.

**Meanwhile, somewhere**

"Are you sure, Dante? You know it's still not controllable."

"I must perfect it. The last time I do, it gives good result."

"Yeah. But I don't think it will be alright right now. I have strange bad feeling about it."

"You said it bad just because of this, right?"

Dante took out something like cylinder shape bottle with strange glowing purple liquid inside it.

"Even the unit only already worried me. And you want to use **Inverse **spirit mana as its energy is more and more worried me. I was nearly thought you're pretty insane like Issac."

"Issac will use this for not good reason. But for me, I was doing it for good reason. So, we're different on anything, if you care about it."

As Dante walk on some hall, he arrives on certain door. The door automatically opens and reveals a big room with strange machine everywhere. Then, he walks again on certain room on there. Inside there, it was a strange armor-like unit that connects by some kind of pipe.

"Alright! Enough for chit-chat. Let's get back to work."

Dante change his clothes into wiring suit. Then, he walks toward the unit.

"Okay. I'll connect the line. Nishiro, prepare the mana injection after I put it on."

"Alright, boss. Whatever you say. Just don't lose yourself there, alright?"

"Okay. Now turn in on."

"Alright. Activated the [Realizer] stabilizer. Disconnect the maintainer. Turn on mana injection to the unit…"

"Activated, [Magatsu-Kusanagi] AR-unit."

*Dziiii*

The unit responds by the command. Nishiro put the purple liquid bottle to certain machine and activated it. The liquid move inside the pipe, goes toward the unit. When it reach the unit—

"Gaagh!"

Dante suddenly feel pain and kneel down. The unit was surrounding by something like dark energy. Dante try to stand up and overcome the pain.

"This… this is… nothing! Compare to… her finger… is not…a…aaargh!"

He can't withstand it. The dark energy slowly reaches him. He spurt a blood from his mouth.

"This is bad!"

Nishiro hurried to deactivate the unit, but is not working.

"Shit! I got no choice… I must do it manually."

He dashed to Dante that engulf by darkness.

"Raziel!"

Using the angel Raziel, he thrust forward the darkness and destroys it, leaving Dante alone that was powerless.

"As I said, using **Inverse **spirit mana on AR-unit is too early."

"Hah… thank. So, it's still early eh? But I'll try to maximize the potential so it will possible in the future."

"Seriously. You still want to continue? You sure really a—"

*Drrr* *Drrr*

Sound of something vibrating was heard. It was Dante phone on desk.

"Um? Someone call me on this time?"

After he put off the unit, he walks toward the desk and pick up his phone.

"Unknown…number? Just who that connect to this phone number?"

He takes the call.

"Who's it?"

"_It's strange to you to don't know me._"

"Issac!? (How he can get this number!?)"

"_You maybe surprise and curious about how I get your number. But don't worry, I'll tell you. I just use your old number. I don't know it's still connected._"

"(Shit! Why I'm not erase this number! I regret to keep it as souvenir now) And what business you have with me? Talking directly to your enemy like this, you're always like this Issac."

"_I take that praise. Honestly, I want to make a deal._"

"A deal? Just what you think I'll accept the deal that easily?"

"_If I say I got trace of **that** spirit, what did you say?_"

"…!"

Just what he say!? It can't be true, right?"

"Is that true or is that just trap that you're prepared to me?"

"_No no. It's not trap. Even right now I speak with you alone without Ellen nearby. This is just become our secret deal._"

"I'm not sure about this 'secret deal' you give me. Moreover, she have a good sense so I'm sure she will found out soon."

"_Haha… I can't deny it. Well, it was expected from world strongest wizard._"

"Even there's one that right now is stronger than her."

"_That's why I really want you to come back to us_."

"No thank you. I already quit and will never comeback."

"_That's pretty disappointed. And…? Want to take the deal?_"

"As long it was true. If I found something wrong, don't blame me to feel your head fly from its place."

"_You can take my word. Now, to make a deal, come to DEM building on England. I'll there for three days. It was the time limit for the deal. I hope you find what you search for._"

With that, the call was end.

"…"

"Are you will take the deal?"

"If it was the way to get a clue about where she is, I'll take it. But for the deal, I know exactly what this guy wants, so it will be hard to negotiation with him."

"Then, what will you do?"

"Hm…"

Dante think about it, until he seen something.

"I know something that he will not reject."


End file.
